


Chocolate Sundae

by Blackkitten23



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Genderbending, F/F, Food Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackkitten23/pseuds/Blackkitten23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Naruko’s birthday so Hinata makes her girlfriend’s favorite dessert … with a twist …- female Naruto 'Naruko' x Hinata</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Sundae

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Naruko x Hinata**

OOOOOOOOOO

Naruko started out happy cause it was her birthday, but that changed when she got to work. She had to get up before her girlfriend to get to a meeting and then it was paperwork, paperwork and guess what ... more PAPERWORK!

Now she's home and can finally relax "Hinata, I'm home! ... Hinata?" she spotted a not on the table “what’s this? … desert is in the bedroom Yay! Why in the bedroom? Oh well” she opened the door to the bedroom and her jaw dropped …

“Happy Birthday Naruko, I made you your favorite sundae” said a blushing Hinata who was laying on the bed. Naruko just stared at the three mounds of whip cream … the drizzles of chocolate fudge … but what really caught her attention was the flavor of ice cream, Hinata flavored!

The blonde licked her lips and moved onto the bed “everything looks mouthwatering” she ran her tongue through the luscious creamy until a hard pink nipple was revealed. Hinata whimpered and tried not to thrash as her lover took her time cleaning her breast of the sweet substance.

“ahhh N-Naruko ahhh ohh” moaned the pale eyed woman as the blonde fondled her firm breast as she began removing the cream on the other bosom with long hot teasing licks. The Hyuga’s face was flushed and her eyes were glazed over with lust as Naruko switched to sucking on both sensitive nipples before kissing and nipping her way down the pale girl’s body …

Finally she made it to the third mound of cream … in between Hinata’s legs. Naruko slowly lapped cream off the tower of cream and Hinata was cursing herself for using so much whip cream, this was taking too long!

“Naruko p-please hurry- aaahhhhhh” Hinata screamed and arched off the bed as her lover’s tongue poked through the last of the cream and into her hot pussy. The hot wet muscle wriggling in her made her moan and thrash in pleasure. The tasted of Hinata’s own honey mixed with cream and chocolate was delicious! Naruko couldn’t enough … she teased the clitoris with the tip of her tongue before pushing her tongue deeper in the hot pulsing womanhood “ohh Naruko I I’m cumming ahh I’m ahhh” Hinata’s hips bucked wildly and she came hard.

Naruko moved up the flushed body of her sexy lover and kissed her full on the mouth … their tongues danced only stopping for air. The blonde was so horny and indeed of release by this point she couldn’t undress fast enough. Her clothes were tossed carelessly to the floor and she pressed her naked body against Hinata’s. The naughty tan hands found a spot on the pale eyed girl full butt and massaged as she sucked on her neck. Hinata was moaning wildly and she returned the pleasure by playing the blonde’s firm breast making Naruko moan.

Their legs intertwined and their wet needy pussies pressed together …

Their hips bucked causing the most delicious friction as their lower lips rubbed together …

“ohhh yes Naruko I-I’m c-cumming again! Oh oh oh yes”

”I’m cumming too ahhh  oh oh Hinata!” with a scream both woman hit their release and collapsed next to each other.

“and you call me the pervert” giggled Naruko as she cuddled her lover.

Hinata blushed “you are, but this is for your birthday”

“let me return the favor on your birthday” purred the blonde as she licked the shell of her lover’s ear making Hinata blush and smile …


End file.
